I'm A Day Crawler
by wwryobsessedxxx
Summary: A quick one shot about A.C., Prince and Aretha spending a day at the beach...


_A/N -_ _This is just a short one short about Aretha, A.C., and Prince, spending a day at the beach. A cute little idea that I came up with while I was on vacation. Comments and cronstructive critisim welcome!_

_Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any part of this story. A.C. is the the character of my own creation, inspired by the musical WWRY._

* * *

"Aretha, Aretha, come here!" calls an excited A.C.

Aretha just chuckles and sighs. They had been that the beach all day - A.C., Prince and herself. For the most part, the day had been great, they had a nice picnic lunch in the sand and the water was nice and warm. However, it was almost dinner time and everyone was getting tired. Well, everyone except for A.C. anways.  
Aretha was amazed by how much energy the younger girl had. She had been incredibly active all day - never taking a minute to rest, except for when she and Jackson 5 had practically hauled A.C. out of the water for lunch - and she didn't show any signs of slowing down.  
"One second, hun."

Aretha continued to pick up the last of the beach towels.

"I'll finish here," offers Prince with a grin," Go see what A.C. wants. The sooner you deal with her the soon we can go for dinner."

"Thanks Prince," Aretha replies, while put the towels down in a pile and starts walking towards the edge of the water.

"Aretha!!!" A.C. shouts at the top of her lungs, "You promised to come here!!!"

"Relax A.C., I'm coming."  
As Aretha walks, the warm sand feels wonderful under her bare feet, but she knows Jackson 5 is right, the sooner she deals with A.C., the sooner they can go home for dinner. She starts to walk a little faster, almost breaking out into a slow jog, leaving the nice, warm sand behind her.

"What's up, sugar?" Aretha asks as she sits down at the edge of the water, a few feet away from A.C.

"Look, I'm a day crawler!" she squeals with delight. Her hands are in the sand under the cool, shallow water, but her feet are a float, leaving her looking a little like a cross between a seal and half of a table.

"Don't you mean night crawler?" Aretha asks straight faced - although she can feel the laughter begin to bubble inside her.

A.C. looks taken a back, almost insulted.  
"No, I mean day crawler..." she insists with a frown.  
"Night crawler was already taken," she adds in attempts to justify herself.

Aretha turns her back, so A.C. doesn't her start to chuckle.  
"Prince!," shout Aretha, waving her arms, hoping to get Prince's attention," Come're!"

Prince jogs down towards the edge of the water, kicking up sand as she goes.  
"What's up?" she asks cooly, while twirling one of the braid in her black hair.

Aretha was about to try to convince the stubborn, younger bohemian to tell Prince what she had just told her, but she didn't need to...

"Hey, Prince, I'm a day crawler! Look!" exclaimes A.C., while posing the same way she did for Aretha, he hands in the sand with her feet floating in the water.

A look of confusion mixed with amusement washes over Prince's face.  
"Day crawler? Don't you mean..."

Aretha cuts her off.  
"Night crawler was already taken," Aretha explains, while shooting Prince a knowing look.

"Ah," is all Prince says in reply.

"Yeah," calls A.C., piping back into the conversation,"I crawl on my hands and I foam out my mouth!"  
As she says this she took the liberty of spraying water at them from in her mouth, pretending it is foam.

This time Aretha isn't so good about containing her laughter. She starts to chuckle, but has no way of covering it this time. It doesn't matter, since Prince starts to laugh along with her. Soon the two of them are laughing so hard they have to sit down and calm themselves.

"I'm sorry A.C.," says Aretha, between gasps of air," That was just so...funny!"

A.C. doesn't seem to mind. She just gets up and walks over to them.

"I'm a day crawler in it's natural habitat," she declares, while running in the sand.

Prince managed to regain her composure.  
"A.C.?" she asks," Umm, don't day crawlers crawl on only they're hands?"

A.C.'s cheeks turns a little red. She is embarrassed that Prince has just corrected how she acts out her own character.  
"Right," mumbles A.C.

This makes Aretha laugh even harder. She is, once again, followed by Prince. The two of them are rolling in the sand, laughing so harder that they are having trouble breathing. Soon, A.C. joins in the fun laughing a long with them. They are all laughing on the beach having the time of their lives.

"Guys," A.C. says after finally managing to catch her breathe,"I'm going back into the water, do you want to come?"

Aretha likes the idea immediately, but Prince, however, isn't the fondest of swimming.

"No way A.C., you know there is no way I'm going to touch that water," Prince replies firmly.

"Come on Prince, please?" is Aretha's attempt to persuade her. It doesn't work.

"Atleast stand near the edge of the water so we can talk to you," whines A.C.

Prince caves in.  
"Fine, I'll stand here then, while you two fool around" she mutters, a hint of resentment in her voice.

"You don't have to stand there alone," A.C. says matter-of-factly," You'll be joining us!"  
And with that, A.C. pushes Prince into the shallow water. Prince is shocked. She doesn't know what to say. All she knows, is that you can drown while swimming. She heaves herself up out of the water, now upset with the younger bohemian.

"A.C.!" she yells," What part of 'I'm not going swimming' did you not understand?!"

"Well, I guess the part where you're knee deep in water and soaking wet," she laughs. She can see, however, that Prince is actually upset. A.C. knows she has some quick persuading to do..."Come on Jackson 5, we can stay in the shallow water. There is no way you can drown this close to shore."

"Never say never," sulks Prince as she starts to walk out of the water.

"We don't even have to get totally wet," A.C. continues, " We can all be day crawlers."

For whatever reason, this seems to convince Prince. She was sort of thrilled at getting to do what A.C. was doing earlier...It had looked like so much fun!  
Prince doesn't say anything. She just gets down on her hands, and Aretha and A.C. follow. Soon the bohemians are having a blast and before they know it, it is almost dusk. They don't realise how late it is until someone calls for them...

"A.C.? Prince? Aretha?"

The three bohemians look at each other in a puzzled way. Who was calling their names?  
Then Scaramouche steps into sight.

"Hey guys...um, what exactly are you doing?" she asks as she watches her friends crawl trhough the water. Now she is the one who looked puzzled.

"We're being day crawler," chorus the three bohemians cheerfully.

Scaramouche shakes her head.  
"Don't you mean nigth crawlers?" she asks.

"No," declares A.C.," Night crawler was already taken."


End file.
